His Name is, Park Jimin
by yoonsope
Summary: Pada akhirnya aku tahu bahwa aku telah jatuh kedalam pesona Park Jimin
1. chapter 1

Park Jimin

Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam dirinya. Entah aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku bila mendengar namanya.

Jujur saja, dari kecil aku jarang bersosialisasi dengan laki-laki selain ayahku. Aku sekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan, wajar saja aku kurang bisa akrab dengan laki-laki. Temanku bilang itu namanya cinta. Tapi masa iya? Karena aku memang tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Cinta pertama, katanya.

Namun sisi lain dalam diriku mengatakan iya. Karena entah kenapa, ada rasa suka bila aku dekat dengannya.

Seringkali aku menyangkal bahwa aku telah terpikat dengan eye smile-nya yang manis itu. Aku juga tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku telah jatuh pada pesona seorang Park Jimin. Semua itu kulakukan karena, aku hanya merasa aneh bila memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang laki-laki. Tapi tetap saja, teman dekatku atau bisa dibilang sahabatku yang sudah tahu tentang perasaanku pada Jimin, terus saja meyakinkanku tentang perasaan yang tidak pasti ini.

Kadang pula aku berfikir, apa Jimin juga mencintaiku? Apa dia menyukaiku? Dan aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Awalnya aku tidak sekelas dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Namun berkat teman sekelasku yang berkali-kali mengirim foto siswa yang mereka anggap cogan di grup kelas, aku tidak sengaja menemukan foto Jimin. Dan saat itu pula perasaan ini mulai tumbuh.

Sejak saat itu aku mulai stalking beberapa akun sosial media miliknya. Diam-diam tentu saja. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa aku mulai menyukainya. Hingga suatu saat, temanku tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah file yang berisi foto-foto Jimin yang kusimpan. Malu? Tentu saja. Sangat malah. Namun, aku tidak bisa marah. Apa hakku untuk marah? Toh aku juga perempuan, wajar jika aku menyukai laki-laki. Dia memintaku untuk menceritakan segalanya dengan syarat ia tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapaun. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat itu.

Sejak saat itu, ia mulai membantuku mencari informasi tentang Jimin. Perlahan aku mulai tahu kebiasaan, hobi dan sifatnya. Aku bahkan mulai menyadari bahwa senyumnya itu sangat manis, apalagi saat mata sipitnya itu hampir tidak terlihat. Ikut tersenyum. Sangat manis. Selain itu, aku juga tahu dia mengikuti klub dance. Aku pernah menonton beberapa rekamannya dan itu sangat, sangat keren. Ah tapi tetap saja aku selalu malu saat mengatakannya. Bahkan hanya membayangkan saja sudah membuatku malu. Dan mulai saat itupun aku seringkali menyangkal segala pesona Park Jimin.

Walau pada akhirnya aku tahu bahwa aku telah jatuh lebih dalam.


	2. chapter 2

_Park Jimin_

Kenika kenaikan kelas 11, aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku sekelas dengannya. Murid dikelasku tidak banyak berubah. Hanya 5 anak yang berpindah kelas digantikan dengan 5 anak dari kelas lain. Lalu mengapa harus ada dia? Bahkan aku sekelompok dengannya saat tugas kelompok pertama kali. Senang? Tentu saja. Tapi jujur aku lebih baik bila tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ingatlah bahwa aku masih tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku menyukainya.

Suasana menjadi canggung saat tiba-tiba anggota kelompokku yang lain sedang keluar kelas untuk wawancara. Aku dan Jimin sama-sama bertugas untuk membuat laporan saja. Aku sangat gugup saat itu, melihatnya berjalan mendekatiku dan akupun hanya bisa terdiam. Dan saat itulah, percakapan pertamaku dengannya terjadi.

Kata orang, suara Jimin bagus. Kata orang Jimin sangat berbakat. Kata orang Jimin cocok untuk menjadi _trainee_ yang kemudian akan debut menjadi idol. Dari itu semua aku setuju. Jimin memang berbakat. Sangat. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tidak menyukainya?

Setelah beberapa bulan sekelas dengannya, aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di dekatku. Kuakui aku cukup dekat dengannya. Namun aku juga merasakan bahwa kedekatan ini hanya sebatas pertemanan. Miris memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Hingga suatu hari aku merasakan patah hati untuk pertama kalinya. Temanku bilang bahwa Jimin menyukai adik kelas. Berita itu cepat menyebar dikelas disertai dengan foto Jimin yang menggonceng adik kelas itu saat pulang sekolah. Hatiku sakit, tentu saja. Ingin rasanya untuk meneriakinya, memukulnya. Tapi aku berusaha menerima. Memang aku siapanya Jimin? Aku hanya seorang teman. Ya seorang teman sekelas.

Berita itu dengan cepat disangkal oleh sang tokoh utama. Ia mengatakan bahwa perempuan yang digoncengnya itu adalah adik sepupunya. Karena orang tuanya tidak bisa menjemput jadilah ia harus pulang dengan Jimin.

Hft, untung saja.

Kemudian, hubunganku dengan Jimin semakin dekat ketika ia mengantarku pulang saat aku tertinggal bus. Saat itu, aku harus menunggu hujan reda karena tidak membawa payung sehingga terlambat menuju halte bus. Setelah pasrah menunggu, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin datang dan menawarkanku untuk pulang bersama.

Ah, aku tak pernah tahu tertinggal bus akan terasa begitu indah


	3. chapter 3

_Park Jimin_

Semakin hari aku semakin dekat dengannya. Aku mulai berani untuk menunjukkan kode-kode ah apalah itu aku malu mengatakannya. Dia memang tidak peka atau gimana sih?

Aku mulai sering keluar bersama. Menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama. Jika tidak Jimin yang kerumahku maka aku yang kerumahnya. Aku senang dekat dengannya. Dan aku selalu berharap bahwa aku bisa menjadi seorang yang berharga baginya. Tapi mana mungkin. Apakah aku yang terlalu berharap lebih padanya?

Banyak orang bilang _'jangan terlalu mencintai bila akhirnya kau akan disakiti'_

Apakah aku salah untuk mecintainya?

Apakah aku salah bila aku terlalu berharap padanya?

Aku takut suatu saat akan jatuh. Aku takut suatu saat aku akan tersakiti. Aku takut tentu saja. Aku takut bila akhirnya Jimin tetap menganggapku hanya sebagai teman perempuannya saja.

Aku tahu aku berlebihan. Aku tahu banyak murid lain yang tidak seberuntung aku untuk bisa dekat dengan Jimin. Namun justru kedekatan ini yang membawaku lebih takut dengan keadaan.

Bagaimana bila saat ini aku memang diterbangkan tinggi namun pada akhirnya aku akan dihempas begitu saja. Aku takut.

Semua pikiran itu selalu datang padaku akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya membuatku tidak tenang, padahal ujian kenaikan kelas sebentar lagi. Aku belum bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Pikiranku masih seputar itu-itu saja setiap harinya dan aku mulai lelah dengan semua ini. Walaupun berat, aku sedikit memberi jarak antara aku dengannya. Beberapa kali aku menolak ajakannya untuk sekedar pergi bersama dihari minggu. Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah, tapi aku lebih takut dengan segala kemungkinan yang aku bayangkan.

Sepertinya Jimin menyadari perubahanku. Berkali-kali ia menanyakan mengapa aku kurang ceria seperti hari-hari biasanya. Dan aku hanya menjawab seperlunya saja 'ujian sudah dekat, Jim'. Maafkan aku, Jim

Beberapa minggu berlalu tanpa bermain dengan Jimin. Rasanya hampa. Aku merindukan senyumnya saat bersamaku. Aku merindukan keisengannya. Aku merindukan semuanya. Namun rasa rinduku ini terbalas oleh sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

Suatu malam, ketika Jimin mengajakku ke sebuah taman dan aku memutuskan untuk menerima ajakannya. Dengan mata tertutup aku mengikuti arahan tangannya yang menggandengku. Ia melepaskan penutup mata pada dan pada hitungannya yang ketiga dan aku dikejutkan oleh belasan lampion yang digantung dan seorang Park Jimin yang membawa sebuah kue ditangannya. Aku hanya menatapnya terdiam dan mulai tersenyum ketika Jimin mengucapkan

' _Happy 17th birthday and will you be mine?_ '

 **heheheheh i'm sorry for my absurd delusion XD** **thankyou for reading :D**


End file.
